Barrage
* * * * * * * |released = December 18, 2017 at 1:28 AM|efficiency/_damage = 28|fire_rate = 55-90|capacity = 9/27 (54 maximum in reserve)|mobility = 115|accuracy = 100% (where you aim, it goes)|range = Very long|upgrades = N/A|type = Heavy|grade = Mythical|cost = Obtained by earning at least second place in the Favourite Champions Event|level_required = 30|theme = Favourite Champions themed}} The Barrage is a Heavy weapon introduced on December 18, 2017 by Ender Creeper14. Appearance Similar to the Clifford, it's a medium-sized red rocket launcher that's capable of shooting up to 9 rockets at a time. It has a dark red back-grip and a front grip with a yellow trigger button. On the left side of the weapon, it has 5 coloured buttons: green, blue, yellow, orange, and red. It has a 4x sight that has green reticles. The sight seems like it can be flipped in, in order to store the weapon, however, that feature isn't function-able when using it. It also has a working laser sight that's above the 4x sight. The rockets it shoots are mainly orange with green armour piercing rounds. Strategy It has high damage, low or high fire rate (depending on the mode), decent capacity for a rocket launcher, and above-average mobility. This weapon has 2 main modes: "Barrage disabled" and "Barrage enabled". When the barrage is disabled, you only fire one rocket at a time. When barrage is enabled, you can fire all 9 rockets. The rockets come out one at a time, but because the rate of fire is high when you "enable barrage", you can fire all 9 of them quickly. The rockets explode, causing area damage in a small area, and they also set the small area on fire as well, for a short period of time. If you hit an enemy directly, the green, armour piercing round on the rockets pierces their armour. It also goes through and damages others. As expected, the armour piercing round is inaccurate, making it difficult to hit more enemies at a time. The player is able to press the different coloured buttons to change the modes. The laser sight is also able to be turned on or off. Tips * Use the "barrage disabled" mode when dealing with fewer enemies and use the "barrage enabled" mode when dealing with a larger amount of enemies. * You can also use the "barrage enabled" mode to maximize your chances of hitting who are strafing. * Be mindful of ammo, though 63 total shots may seem like a lot, you will go through that ammo really quickly if you're always using the "barrage enabled" mode. * Only use the "barrage enabled" mode when you really need to. To save ammo, it's recommended to use the "barrage disabled" mode most of the time. * This weapon has the Burning Attribute, use it to burn enemies and create burning areas. * Though this thing does area damage, the radius is rather small. It's best to engage with enemies who are rather close to each other. * The weapon has a 4x scope. use it for longer ranges and when locking on to enemies, as it helps the chances of hitting them. * The rockets are pretty fast and travel pretty far, take advantage of this in longer range maps. * As stated earlier, this weapon has armour piercing rounds. Try to hit enemies directly with the rockets, as it will do more damage to them and their armour. * Though the armour piercing rounds on the rockets are inaccurate, try to shoot in a group to maximize the damage of the rockets. * You can use the laser sight to help with hip-fire. * This weapon is able to lock-on to enemies, use it to take out enemies who strafe a lot. Counters - Though this weapon is strong, accurate, and reliable, it still has it's flaws. * Use a sniper at a long range to kill the user at longer ranges, as the rockets have to take time to travel at longer ranges. * Charge at them from behind with a powerful Primary and kill them quickly. * Fight fire, with fire. Use your powerful Heavy weapon to kill the user, as the users * The Barrage packs a punch. Never charge from a distant towards the user, as you will be surprised of how much damage a single missile does. It wont kill you if you're hit once, but it will sting, and do a decent amount of damage. * Strafe, to lower the chances of getting hit. * The rockets are fast, run around corners and terrain to greatly increase the chances of losing the pursuing rockets. Modes As stated earlier, this weapon has 2 main modes: "barrage enabled"' and "barrage disabled", but this weapon has 5 modes. Each of the buttons (green, blue, yellow, orange, and red) are a mode. Though, 4 of the 5 modes are function-able. * Safety (green button)- What safety does, is simple disable the gun, making it safe, until pressed again. This feature is unavailable in battle for obvious reason. * Single Fire- Lock-on disabled (blue button)- This one is straightforward, it makes it so you can only fire one rocket at a time with lock-on disabled. * Single Fire- Lock-on enabled (yellow button)- You shoot one rocket at a time, but it's able to lock onto enemies and enemy vehicles. * Barrage- Lock-on disabled (orange button)- You shoot all 9 rockets that do not lock on. * Baggage- Lock-on enabled (red button)- This one is ridiculous. You shoot all 9 rockets that will blow up whatever you're locking onto. Theme Favourite champions themed. (As all the weapon in that Event are red) Supported Maps Most maps that are rather open Cost You can only obtain this weapon, if you're at least in second place in the Favourite Champions Event. Trivia This weapon was inspired by the Piranha. It was nerfed slightly before official release; the ammo in reserve was nerfed from 81, to 54. Due to how powerful this thing is. Gallery Barrage Crosshairs.PNG|In use Barrage Laser SIght.PNG|Using the laser sight Barrage RedDot Sight.PNG|Aiming down the scope BarrageRocket1.PNG|Front of the rocket it shoots BarrageRocket2.PNG|Back of the rocket Category:Multiple Shots Category:Burning Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Piercing Shot Category:Homing Missile Category:Armor Piercing